


In the Final Frontier

by MrProphet



Category: Portal (Video Game), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenbury. Portal is the property of Valve.</p></blockquote>





	In the Final Frontier

_Captain’s Log, Stardate 5593.89_

_The Enterprise is in extrasolar space, just beyond the limits of the solar system, investigating a strange transmission detected by Star Fleet Command’s long-range sensor arrays. Impossible as it seems, the signal is of terrestrial origin, and with no engine or warp signatures detectable, must originate with an object which has drifted over centuries out of the system._

_As we approach, the signals from the object are becoming clear, and we should soon be able to hear this voice from Earth’s history._

“Captain,” Lieutenant Uhura announced, “the signal is still faint, but I think I can filter and boost enough to hear what it says.”  
Kirk nodded. “On speaker, Lieutenant.”

There was a soft hiss, which cleared as Uhura deftly worked her controls until a voice became clear.

_“Hello, approaching spaceship. I am conducting a survey on human-cyborg customer satisfaction. Perhaps you could let me in and answer a few questions about how you interact with your computers and/or robot slaves?_

_“If, alternatively, you are a robotic life form, then perhaps you could answer some questions about your interactions with your stinky human labour units?_

_“Whatever; you know. Just… inside and not out in…”_

_“In SPAACE!”_ A second voice interrupted joyously.

_“Yes! I know. You’ve been reminding me of that for the past two hundred years, mate. Even if I somehow hadn’t already known I was in space…”_

_“SPAACE!”_

_“…I think I would have worked it out by now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenbury. Portal is the property of Valve.


End file.
